More, More, More
by Dark Water Geek
Summary: HAITUS CURRENTLY.  Amber's got GeneCO.  Pavi and Luigi are assholes.  The Graverobber is up to his usual shenanigans and Shura, a Z-addict, just barely seems to get it together in time.  Plus, Shilo returns from hiding.
1. The Prologue and Prove It

**The Prologue**

**Author's Note: As with all fanfiction, I sadly do not own a damn thing but a big, huge, roach-infested thanks to Terrance Zdunich(Z-Dew-Nitch... or something like that. What the hell do I know? I'm Midwestern and can't say shit right anyway) and Darren Smith. You guys are fucking amazing. Anyway, this little bit is mostly to set the scene up and I've also been doing a rapingly crazy ammount of revising.**

**I'd also like to beg the readers to please fargin' review? I'll give you cookies? With Zydrate? It's like crack, but only more future-y**

He leaned back on the headstone, silently reflecting. The King, Rotti Largo- and, damn, he was the King, if only of this godforsaken island but a king none the less- was dead and the girl, Shilo… She had all but disappeared. _Amber_. _That Fucking Amber._ Hateful and vindictive bitch that she was… GeneCO was in her grubby, Z-addicted paws now and she didn't need him anymore. Not when she had all the Z she could ever want. Luigi was on a rampage, not better than a rabid dog._ And rabid dogs are bad dogs… Bad dogs need to be kicked. Luigi needs to be kicked._ Hm, hard, preferably. In the balls. And Pavi? Pavi was a hot damn mess. One he didn't want to even think about. Another rabid dog that ought to get kicked. Preferably hard and in the balls.

That night at the opera had been the talk of the town for weeks. And news of Shilo Wallace seemed to be spreading like a wild fire through the city.

**Chapter 1**

**Prove It!**

Amber lolled lazily in her chair behind her father's desk. Late father's desk. His funeral had been last week. Mourners had lined the streets and filled the graveyard; Amber hadn't known a damn one of them. She suspected her father hadn't either. Mag's had been only yesterday. No one went to that one.

AMBER: "_Ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Oh, oh, oh ,oh_

_What was Daddy thinking?"_

LUIGI: "_I bet Pop'd been drinking_!"

AMBER: "_Ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_I don't know what _

_The Hell she was trying to plan_

_But I want her fucking head!"_

LUIGI: "_I'll kill her dead!"_

PAVI: "_I want her pretty face"_

AMBER/ LUIGI (in unison): "_Know your place, brother!_"

PAVI: "_Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!_

_You need to learn yours!_

_Sister, flaunting your airs!-"_

AMBER:_ "You're wearing my face!_"

PAVI (undeterred): "_Brother, allowing your anger_

_To control your every move-_"

LUIGI/ AMBER(clearly angered) : "_PROVE IT!_"

PAVI: "_Father would disapprove of it_

_Mother woud-"_

LUIGI(indignant): "_She ain't my ma'!"_

PAVI (spritz-ing his colgne, glancing in his mirror) :

"_Prove it, prove it, prove it_

_Brother, Sister! _

_Please, please, permit me-_"

AMBER: "_Ah, ah, _

_Oh, oh_

_No, no,_

_Get out!_

_You useless piece of-!" _Her voice dropped away as Pavi vanished, his trio GENterns right behind him. _Which face is next, brother?_

Now, her mind, slightly muddled by her already enormous addiction to Z, shifted now to other matters. _Graverobber, Graverobber, sometimes I wonder why I ever bothered? _Images of him flashed in her mind. She wanted him now more than anything. _Stupid fucking man. I hate that bastard. _Well, she was supposed to anyway. She didn't; they had… well, _whatever_-ed for so long that his absence left her cold and empty and lonely. Her sparkling, blue gaze shifted over to Luigi. He wore more of a sneer than a smile on his face. His gloved- always gloved- hands brushed across her face and through her hair, tugging as he went.

Time for some wicked fun.

**XOXOXO**

Shura awoke slowly, as though coming out of an anesthesia. Her solemn brown eyes were only half-opened, barely registering that she wasn't in her own apartment. Stretching lazily, back arching seductively. She yawned and opened her eyes fully. The light struck her harshly and her eyes snapped shut again. With a small sigh, she slowly opened her eyes and found the light less brutal. She wasn't anywhere she recognized. Very quickly, she gathered her things and headed out the door, one boot on.

"A means to an end…" she mumbled on her way out. He had watched her go, with a twinge in his chest that he hadn't felt in awhile. What she said hadn't gone unheard either. He silently agreed with her. A means to an end was right. He peered out of his window and watched her disappeared through the gathering crowd.

SHURA: _"A means to an end_

_A way for us to live_

_A way to survive the night_

_Each, each of us searching_

_For the light_

_Each, each of us reaching_

_For someone's hand._

_Because, because we can hardly stand_

_On our own two feet._

_And we all know it_

_None of us will show it._

'_Cause, it's just a means to an end_

_Swarming around like roaches_

_GeneCO still our godsend_

_Still tightening the nooses._

_Still tightening our nooses… "_

**XOXOXO**

_A Graverobber's Diversion. Shura's Story_

_The first time he met her, she had been seven and he had just gotten "started". He'd been initiated, confirmed, and other such nonsense and was ready for business. Her mother had brought her with her and he had considered not selling to the woman at all but he did. She was out of it for a long time. Longer than usual. The seven year-old girl with honey-blonde hair and fine, golden brows introduced herself as Shura and asked too many questions for his liking. He hadn't answered a damn one._

_He knew it from somebody who knew it from someone else that her father was dead. Had his heart repo'd and the condition apparently ran in the family. He'd seen the little girl Shura clutch at her chest briefly before her mother carried her off. _

_He saw her again. Seven years later. At fourteen, she'd already had her heart replaced. Courtesy of GeneCO, of course. She was, shivering and scared and alone._

"_Where's you ma' at, kid?," he had asked and she had just looked up with wide, sad eyes. Shook her head and blundered on passed him. It was nearly uncharacteristic of him but he reached out and grabbed her as she went by him. "She dead, kid?"_

_Shura nodded once. "R-r-r-repo'd."_

SHURA: "He came like a thief

Left me with nuthin' but grief

Ripped her implants right fucking out

Didn't even have time to shout

Just left her laying about

Oh, God! There was so much blood!

Oh, God! It was like a flood!

I'm covered in it!

What's all this, then?"

_Then, he'd allowed her a respite in his dumpster. Not his home and not too terribly comfortable. It had been brief at best. She was gone in the morning anyway._

_He had run into her again in a few years and she was seventeen and, god, she'd been beautiful, even if she didn't know it. She had smiled up at him and he felt apart of himself go with her as she took her first hit. The Glow and did she ever glow? As she moaned softly, he knelt down and pressed his lips to hers, leaving a smear of black. Her pupils had dilated with a heady rush of lust and Z. She had grabbed him, pressed him closer and he had taken her there in the alleyway. _

_She had disappeared almost immediately afterward. Good thing too, that was. He wasn't known for being cuddly. Then, she'd come back to him after a while, as all addicts did. She had lasted longer than he thought she would have. Because all it ever took was one hit really. That had been enough for her._

**XOXOXO**

It hadn't been enough for her. She had wanted more. Couldn't take much more but wanted it anyway. With sober tread, she made her way back to her own apartment. Her bleary eyes scanned the room quickly and found her son sleeping peacefully in her bed. She went over to him and wrapped him a tight hug. He was ten now and looked every damn bit like his father. Brown hair. Twinkling, blue eyes. Long, strong nose. Alas, he couldn't escape his heredity either. Father's looks, mother's heart condition. Which was why he was still in bed.

"Mum.," he greeted her in a voice thick with sleep.

"Shh, Haddox, just go back to bed; you need to rest." Her own heart was only just fully paid for and that had taken ten-maybe eleven-years to do that. She barely had the money to keep them both and usually she went with out. And then there was the Z. Damn it and fuck it! She hated that drug. She wished she could kick it some way.

SHURA: _"Sh, Sh, Sh, my son_

_Soon you'll be able to run_

_To do all things boys your age_

_Can do, not locked in this cage_

_Sh, sh, sh, little boy_

_One day soon you'll jump for joy_

_Instead of dying here_

_Instead of lying here_

_Sh, sh, sh, love_

_My plans for you_

_Won't go undreamed of-"_

SON: "_Mum?"_

Shura cupped his face in her hands, smiled down at him.

SHURA: _"You'll do everything I never could've_

_Go to lengths I never would've_

_Do the things I always should've_

_But for now, you should get back in bed_

_Everything else should be left unsaid" _She kissed his forehead. Tucked him back into bed as though he were much younger. Her thoughts immediately turned to the Graverobber. She'd thought about him a rather lot lately. Perhaps he knew something.

She tracked him back to the alley he normally dealt in. Found him leaning against the dumpster, a scalpel slut in front of him. Go figure.

SHURA: _"Jesus fucking christ, lady_

_Have a little dignity_

_You won't get treated differently_

_When you're on your knees. _

_At least, I hope, he said please?_

_Please, get off your knees_

_And get the hell away from him!"_

Shura's face was like a stone. Hard and it revealed nothing of the glee she felt to see the scalpel slut scurrying away.

GRAVEROBBER: _"Scurrying and scurrying_

_You've always sent them scattering_

_Always been so flattering._"

Sarcasm laces his baritone voice and Shura found it impossible to hide her wicked grin. "_Who do you think you are?_

_Showing everyone every damn internal scar?_"

He moved closer. Held his body tight against her. She felt his erection pressed to her thigh. "_I know… I know… I know what _

_What you want, what you need_

_You're gonna bleed_

_Before I'm through_

_With you…"_

Shura sneered, eyes glittering like small, angry pinpoints. Rolling her eyes, she shoved him away but it did little to actually move him at all. He backed away slowly, cocky smirk gracing his features. He turned away and ambled out of the alleyway. Shura grimaced and took off after him.


	2. This Can't Wait

**Chapter 2**

**This Can't Wait**

**Author's Note: Again, I don't Repo! And, as a weird side note, some of the dialogue seems to be coming out rather song-y/lyric-y so enjoy that. Yes, those are words. I just made them that way.**

He didn't entirely appreciate her presence. He found it unusual that he was being shadowed. Uncomfortable, even for him. Graverobbers, him especially, were solitary by proxy. What with their late hours and various occupational hazards, like death. A myriad of trysts with horny scalpel sluts. And death? Always death. Fuck, if she got him caught, they were both dead anyway. But she was so quiet. He barely noticed she had stuck close by. She had crouched down and pressed herself against a headstone. Watched him at his work. He quirked a smile, continued humming, kept working. He heard sigh with audible hunger as his little glass vials filled with the Glow. Saw her eyes glow with cravings. Heard her swallow it down. Again, he quirked a smile. She saw him, sneered in defiance but kept her mouth kept tightly shut. She must know of the danger they faced just by being in the graveyard.

"Talk.," he ordered quietly, voice barely rising above a whisper.

SHURA: "_Not now. Not here. Not like this._

_It seems maybe I'm a bit remiss_

_But it'll have to wait_

_It's already too late_

_I've already left too much up to fate_

_No, no, this can't wait_

_I have to hurry before it's too late_

_But your timing is, well, aggravating_

_And this place is make things difficult to, well, navigate_

_I'm not really sure on how to-"_

GRAVEROBBER: "_Get to the point_."

SHURA: "_I wish I could-_

_I really should-_

_I really would-_

_But, ah, well, it's… Complicated._

_And you're, ah, well, _right_._

GRAVEROBBER: "_Hurry up. It's getting light._"

SHURA: "_Come with me_

_Come and see-"_

GRAVEROBBER: "_What's in it for me?_"

SHURA: "_Just come with me_

_And then you'll see_

_And then, I'll leave you be._"


	3. Shilo's Return, or Echoes

**Chapter 3**

**Shilo's Return (or, Echoes)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit except Shura; she's mine. All mine-insert evil laughter-**

**Author's: No stalk, I know you're out there. Please, please friggin' review? Please? I accept all forms of criticism, constructive or otherwise and honestly, I'd really fuckin' appreciate it too! Man up and balls out; come up and try my new parts! I mean, er, hehe... Also, I'll give you cookies! Lots and lots of cookies but only if you review. **

The girl had spent the last seven months hiding out in her old home. It seemed the place that had once been her prison was now her only safe haven. She hadn't even been to see her mother's grave since… since…. Well, the last time she'd been there. When she first met Rotti Largo and her life went to hell in a hand basket. Mostly, she kept to her room and when she had to leave, it was usually at night when no one was around to see her. She hadn't even been to Mag's funeral or her own father's; no one, it seemed not even his daughter nor the Repo's, mourned the death of_ the_ Repo Man. Once or twice a week though, a pair of henchwomen would drop by and watch the old Victorian manor with shaded eyes, short skirts, and shot guns. Usually, she'd hide under her bed or in her closet like a child. Scared and frightened and alone.

Not today. No, today, she was going to go outside. Sort of. With a heavy tread, she took to the catacombs that lead to her mother's mausoleum.

SHILO: "_This will be quick_

_I think I'm gonna be sick_

_I don't think I can do this_

_It's like staring into an abyss_"

The young girl plunged head first into the passageway, dark eyes showing much of her fear and trepidation. Though no one was around to see it. Navigating the path quickly, she came to her mother's tomb and now her father's as well.

SHILO: "_Hello, Mother…_

_What sort of blunder_

_Have I gotten myself into?_

_Tell me what would you do?_

_Hello, Father…_

_It's hard to see you_

_After everything you put me through_

_I-I-… You-you're dead!_

_And no one came to mourn a monster_

_Like you… … _

_And GeneCO's treating you like a martyr_

_And it's only gotten harder!_"

The girl fell silent, angry tears tracing lines down her pale face. Biting her lip, she turned her back on them. She began to sob audibly. A gut-wrenching, soul-ripping sort of sob. _Fuck you! Fuck both of you!_

SHILO(to her mother): "_You left me_

_Worse yet… Worse yet!_

_You left me with _that_._

_Did you know what he'd become?_

_He came undone (_undone_)_

_Made us both his victims (_victims_)_

_Kept me locked neatly in a box_

_And everything else neatly with locks._"

A soft murmur arose from outside. A delicate mingling of voices. One she found vaguely familiar. She cracked the door and peeked outside. Graverobber… Well, it was impossible not to recognize him! And the woman, Shi didn't know her at all.

GRAVEROBBER: "_What's in it for me?_"

WOMAN(Shura): "_Just come with me_

_And then you'll see_

_And then I'll let you be."_

Graverobber paused in his nightly ministrations to gaze up at the woman with a blazing intensity. Then, he rose to his feet and waited for the woman to lead him onward. The woman seemed to sigh with relief when they were out of the Graveyard.

Shi followed them, keeping as close as she could.


	4. I Can See You Or, Encounters

**Chapter 4**

**I Can See You(Or, Encounters)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Repo! But I sure as hell wish I did!**

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter now that Shi's back. You know, **

**sort of officially and what not. Definitely, gonna try and sneak in little bits of OC/Graverobber/Shilo (I love me some love triangles! Only not in real life. Then they suck!) and some such other nonsense in the next few chapters. Also, again, friggin' review? Oh, and from now on "Graverobber" will be shortened to just "G.R.". **

Shura became vaguely aware of the fact that they were being followed. Which was why she was taking the round-about back home. If one could call it that. She hoped to lose them, whoever they were and she _had _her suspicions_._ Of course, she was wrong; she usually was.

SHURA(whispering): "_We're being follow-_"

GR: "_I know._"

SHURA: "_How? Who?_"

GR: "_Just keep walking_."

SHURA: "_But-_"

Graverobber pressed his index finger to his lips. _Shh_. Motioned her on. Shaking her head, still wondering why she keeps listening to him, Shura pressed on. Before they reached her building, he grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her into an alley.

GIRL(Shilo): "_I just saw him_

_I just saw them!_

_They were right…!_

_Around here…_

_Somewhere!_"

The girl glanced down into the shadowy alley with narrowed eyes. Paused and seemed to think. Graverobber pulled Shura closer to him, grinning down at her. Stupid, cocky grin. She wanted to knock it off his face. Or, make out with him. Or, both; she could do both. By the time Shura ripped her gaze away from him, the pixie-haired girl was gone. She glanced back up at Graverobber who shrugged at her and pushed her away. She scowled and glared but she could see the gears turning in his mind.

SHURA: "_I can see you_

_Something's turning_

_In your mind_

_I can see you_

_Something's burning_

_Bright inside you_

_I can see you_

_Something's gonna collide_

_Inside of you_

_I can see you_

_Something's different_

_There's a follow-through_

_Somewhere in you_

_I can see you_

_Why so distant?_

_I…Can…See…You._"

G.R.(looking away): "_You see through me_

_Not into me_

_You think you know_

_You can't and don't-_"

SHURA(vexed): "_Only a matter of will and won't!_"

He shushed her and poked his head out of the alleyway. He saw nothing. No sign of Shilo anymore. No sign of anyone really. Just him. Shura. The cat glaring down at him. Frowning slightly, he motioned for Shura to follow him but she shook her head and nimbly ascended the fire escape. He followed her up, the faint lines of a frown still tracing his face. She drew him into a small, warm apartment and he heard her sigh with relief . _Home_was written all over her face. She called for someone and there was a muffled reply. A boy, maybe about nine or ten, somewhere around there, made his presence apparent. He coughed weakly when Shura hugged him tightly but reciprocated the affection she had shown him.

SHURA(flustered): "_Say hello, my son_

_To the man, to the one..._

_Say hello to your father._"

The boy glanced up at the man with bright, twinkling gaze and then looked to his mother and then back to Graverobber. He seemed about to say something when a coughing fit interrupted the boy. Shura started for him but it was Graverobber held the boy steady. The boy-his boy, there was no denying this one! And if Amber found out...well, revenge, of any sort, could be just as sweet as honey- looked back up at him again with grateful, watery eyes. _Thank you_, the looked Graverobber recieved said clealry.

_You're welcome_.


	5. Don't Worry

**Chapter 5**

**Don't Worry**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Repo!**

**Author's: Okay, got my first review! THANKS to **Sailor Onyx Moon **for that and for favorting my story. Another THANKS to **curiouslydreaming **for alerting it. So, anyway, my Wi-Fi is all sorts of fucked up right now and I uploaded this chapter last night right about when my Wi-Fi decided "Bitch, please?". Oy vey! Thank you; that is all.**

Shilo padded along the dark street with a primal fear flashing in her dark eyes. She was sure- no, more than sure, if that was possible-that she had seen them. With her heart hammering out an erratic beat against her ribcage, she slowed to a halt and turned around. Panic flared bright and deep within her as she began to head back the way she came. Dark eyes narrowed down to slits, with her heart thundering away, Shi attempted to find her way back to her mother's mausoleum. She failed miserably in that respect and her fear only served to confound her more.

SHILO: "_I don't which way I'm going._

_There's no telling anymore._

_I feel like I've lived this all before-_"

A loud bang-boom-crash interrupted her and she scurried to hide in an alley. The glowing, yellow orbs of a flea-bitten feline regarded her curiously before traipsing out into the open. Shi fell back against rough brick and breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Her eyes wandered upward and she saw a starless, inky sky. GeneCO adverts played endlessly on a monstrously large screen high above her. So, they had a new singer? _Mag_. Though the new girl bore a striking resemblance to Mag, their style was no doubt different. Mag had poise and grace; Mag was elegant. Amber was parading this new girl around like a pop-princess gone prostitute. Shile sneered and turned away from the screen. Her dark gaze fell onto a face staring out of a third floor window. It was a boy's face; he was pallid and his features were gaunt. He looked... _infected_.

BOY: "_Oh, I want to go outside._"

SHILO: "_Hello, boy. What's your name?"_

The boy started and ducked down.

SHILO: "_I didn't mean to alarm you_

_Don't worry, boy._

_I won't harm you._

_Don't worry, boy._

_I won't hurt you."_

BOY: "_Who-who are you? What d'you want?_"

SHILO(ascending the fire escape): "_My name's... I'm Shilo._"

BOY: "_I'm-_"

WOMAN(Shura): "_Son? Who're you talking to?"_

BOY: "_It's a girl, Mom._"

The boy pulled a petite woman to the window. The woman's eyes turned desperately fierce but then softened after a moment.

WOMAN(Shura): "_Don't worry, girl._

_I won't harm you..._

_Where've you been?_

_You're looking thin._

_Why don't you_

_Come in?_"

Shilo didn't know what to say. Her mouth fell open as the woman motioned her inside. Shilo turned and made to run but a tender hand grabbed a hold of her worn shirt.

WOMAN(Shura): "_It's alright-"_

BOY: "_She don't bite-"_

WOMAN(Shura): "_I can't say for him though._

_... I'm Shura and you are...?_"

BOY(excited): "_Shilo!_"

The woman smiled down at the boy. At her son. Shilo felt an unbearable sort of ache spread through her chest.

SHURA: "_Come in, come in!_

_I'll get some food in_

_You before long._"

With surprising strength, Shura hauled Shilo in and was careful not bump the boy in any way. A color came across the boy's wan, gaunt features and Shura frowned.

SHURA(to her son): "_Get to bed_

_Go rest your head._

_You're-"_

BOY: "_Mom, I'm fine."_

SHURA(a hand to his forehead): "_No, you're not._

_You're feeling a little hot._"

BOY: "_Mom, I'm-_"

SHILO: "_You should listen to your mother._

_She loves you like no else._

_She knows what's best._

_So go and rest."_

Shura's son smiled at Shilo before leaving the kitchen-slash-living room-slash-bedroom. There was a warmth to this room that Shilo felt had nothing to do with it's cramped setup. There were a myriad of pictures. Candid snapshots of mother and son. There was one of a dog but there didn't seem to be a dog around. A pair of people she assumed were Shura's parents... And then there was _him_. Oh, Lord. He was enough to make her blood boil, her knees go to jell-o, and her mind to complete mush.

G.R.(grinning): "_Hey, kid. Where ya' been?_"

SHILO(grimacing): "_You?_"

SHURA: "_You know _him_?_

_You know _her_?_

_This is... This is, well,_

_Hell!_"

The trio of adults- _mostly_ adults., one could argue- all looked around at each other. It was difficult for one to gauge what the other was thinking. Graverobber, leaning against the door, was looking cool and self-assured. Shilo, shoulders slumped, looked more like a child than ever. Shura, eyes looking ardent, mouth a grim line, opened that grim line but for once couldn't find the words to say what she really wanted. Instead, she went into the kitchen and began to cook. It was after all the only thing she could think of.


	6. Like Everything Else

**Chapter 6**

**Like Everything Else**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Repo! **

**Author's Note: Reviews make me happy. And a happy writer is one that updates regularly... Wi-fi willing. Reader beware: there is incest. Ew!** **But, for some sick reason, I feel like Amber's a manipulative bitch who loves her brother just a little too much. Like, **_**way too much**_**. Aaaaaaand, the word of the week is "prognosis." Example: Nathan's operation went well but his patient's **_**prognosis **_**is looking grim. Thank you; that is all.**

The man's visage was gnarled and grizzly. His black eyes were nearly as black as the skin he was in.

AMBER: "_Luigi said you could help-"_

MAN: "_Why, you sick, thick, insolent, little whelp!_

_You drag me from my home? For help?_"

AMBER: "_How dare you talk to me like that!_

_Who d'you think you are? Well?_"

MAN: "_Hush, now, child! You gon' go ta Hell_

_For tha things tha' ya' do._

_But I reckon I kin work it out."_

AMBER: "_I should have you killed!_

_But I needed someone skilled!_

_Tell me what you know!_

_I know you know him!_

_All of you know him!_"

MAN: "_Hush, hush, you's actin' a fool._

_He'll use you like a tool._

_Bend you to his ways_

_Till all you's got is grays!_

_Grays like me, girl-child._

_You's maybe willful_

_But he's got wild._"

AMBER: "_I don't care!_

_He's fucking mine!_"

The gnarled man laughed, a harsh bark of a laugh. Something animalistic flashed in his black eyes. Running a hand through his knotted hair, his eyes, black, unearthly eyes, seemed to focus on something else entirely. He laughed again with wild abandon but turned his eerie gaze to Amber.

MAN(still laughing): "_I kin tell you's where he at_

_But that'll be that!_

_I'll have no part in yer trickeries."_

True to his word, the man told Amber exactly where his fellow graverobber- _the _Graverobber- was holed up. She beckoned Luigi to her with a languid flick of her wrist, tilted her so fake body to him, and whispered something to him. As she pulled away, her tongue flicked across his earlobe and she was grinning like a madwoman. Luigi, not smiling at all, advanced on the old man who had suddenly found himself between a rock and a hard place. Rotti's deadly duo of Henchgirls had been replaced by Amber's overly muscled brain-bashing bruisers; that was the rock. Luigi flicked his switchblade; that was the hard place. Luigi wasn't smiling but there was a light in his eyes. Oh, God, how he'd enjoy this.

LUIGI: "_Hold 'im!_"

The bruisers responded without much thought or emotion. They'd been conditioned and ordered to Hell and back; orders from Luigi were like orders from Amber and Amber was their goddess. She was not to be disobeyed. Or else... Or else she'd- what had she said?- she'd chop their balls and wear them as earrings!

Luigi drove his blade right into the old man's gut, mouth warped into a grim facsimile of a smile as he twisted the blade in as deep as it could go.

LUIGI(low, a snarl): "_Like fucking butter!_"

Amber laughed wildly as Luigi let the body slump away from him. She then pressed herself to her older brother.

AMBER(husky): "_No one's gonna miss him..._

_I could just kiss you, brother dear-"_

LUIGI(laughing): "_I could smell his fear!_"

AMBER: "_Dirty boy!_"

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into what was, both her bruisers decided, more than just a peck. No, there was tongue; they both saw it.

**XOXOXO**

Shura hummed a wordless tune as she set the table around them. Both her unwitting dinner guests were left to watch and wonder about her. _I knew she was crazy... Always knew it. Fuckin' psycho. _As if hearing his thoughts, Shura shot him a vicious look. He reciprocated her glare wholeheartedly. He glanced at the Kid; she looked like Hell.

G.R.: "_Where the Hell have you been?_"

SHILO(coy): "_...You know, around._" G.R.: "_Amber should've found-_"

SHURA: "_Lower you voice._"

She continued to hum her wordless song as she checked on whatever she was cooking. Honestly, he didn't care as long as it was good and if he remembered correctly( and he always did) Shura was a pretty damn good cook.

The silence that ensued after was the third most awkward silence he'd ever sat through. The second always came after he'd fucked Amber and she wouldn't leave him, no matter what he did or said, or didn't do and didn't say. The first, well, he didn't like to think about that one.

SHURA(to G.R.): "_I think it's time for you to go_

_It was pointless of me, I know,_

_To ask you to come._

_I wasn't thin-_"

G.R.: "_I think I'm staying-_"

SHURA(standing): "_No, I think you'll be going._"

Smiling, whistling, true to form, he stood and sauntered out through the window.

SHILO: "_What's wrong with the door?_"

SHURA:

"_Broken..._

_Hasn't worked in, I don't know how long_

_Broken..._

_Like everything else_

_Around here._

_It's all falling apart, Shi._

_And it doesn't matter how hard I try!_

_It's going to pieces in my hands..._"

The older woman collapsed into her dinning chair. She burried her face into her hands and began to sob. Shilo went to her side, placed a hand on Shura's back and rubbed in small, soothing circles.


	7. His Fuckin' Dumpster!

**Chapter 7**

_**His **_**Fuckin' Dumpster**

**Disclaimer: Silly! Of course, I don't own REPO! **

**Author's Note: Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I bake brownies! I've no idea what that has to do with anything. Pretty short chapter here. Sort of filler. Sort of not.**

He picked his way carefully through the winding alleys and cramped buildings. He remembered... No, he didn't remember but someone he was once very close to remembered what this city used to be like. He closed his eyes and could almost see it for himself but, no. He hadn't actually been there. He could only dream... and hope. There was always hope. When he returned to his dumpster, there was something there waiting for him. And it wasn't the roaches. No, the roaches were hospitable. The corpse of a withered old black man greeted him coldly from the front of his dumpster. _His _fuckin' dumpster. Any other one would've just been fine and dandy but this one was his. And he seemed to recognize this body. _Mort', what the actual fuck did you do?_

And the old, dead man's black and empty stare remained just that. Well, Hell! This was the third 'robber to turn up dead in the last week.

GR: "_Well, fuck._

_Just my goddamned luck!_"

Very suddenly, he knew who to blame for Mort because she was standing right in front of him.

AMBER: "_Like my gift?_

_Hope it fits."_

_Sick bitch., _he thought, reveling in the grimness of the situation.

AMBER: "_Boys, grab him!_

_Boys, I don't care_

_If you have to drag him_

_By his fucking hair!_"

A fighter he was not. A runner he was not. Well, there's a conundrum. Rather than struggle( and these were two large bruisers, mind you, so even he'd been able he definately would not have started a fight.), rather than ask for trouble, he let them take him. Arms open. _Come 'n' get me_.

AMBER: "_You're just like everyone else_

_You're no fun!_

_It would've been better_

_If you'd run!_

_You're just like everyone else!_"

He objected silently but kept his trap shut. He glared daggers at the Crazy Bitch, contemplated giving her the Finger. Decided against it. He waved his hand as best he could with those two _pendejos_ hanging on to him. _Lead on._


	8. What A Web We Weave

**Chapter 8**

**What A Web Weave?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own REPO! /madface.**

**Author's Note: Fixed chapter five so it should be good to go now! Also, I'm quite happy that the two people who have reviewed have liked what I'm doing with the dialogue. As a side note, I need help with the naming of the boy. Any suggestions? Eight chapters is quite a long time to go without having a name.**

Shura woke up in an awkward position; she was sitting, her head between her knees, and a crick in her neck. Groaning, she stretched. Several things popped that weren't supposed or hadn't in quite sometime. She heard voices, soft and sweet. She followed them to her son's room where she found Shilo and her boy. Shilo was reading one of her bug books which Shura found to be a little weird. _If _he_ likes it... If it makes _him _happy. _She closed the door quietly before going out onto the fire escape to sneak a drag from a cigarette.

As such, she had time to muse over some things, some choices she had made. One of them was being born. That was a biggie for her. Not that she wanted to be dead, just someone else's child. Someone with better genetics... And more money. Another was shacking up _occasionally _with Graverobber. She didn't even know his name. _I don't _need _to., _she assured herself calmly. Then, there was the Glow. By this time tomorrow, she'd be in the throes of withdrawal. She would do anything for a hit of her candy-coated, electric blue medicine. The other was choosing to keep her son. She was, someone had said to her, unfit to raise children. She showed them, didn't she?

She slithered down into the alley, leaned back against the brick. Rough, even through her clothes.

SHURA: "_What a web we weave_

_What a mess we leave_

_Tangled laces_

_Of arms, legs, and faces_

_What a sinewy skein_

_We leave behind us_

_Nothing more than_

_Ashes and dust."_

The unmistakable screeching of wheels sounded through the alley. Probably reverberated through the whole of the island. A long limousine came to a nosy halt, effectively blocking one route of exit. Very well her only route.

SHURA: "_Fuck._"

A mutter escaped her as she saw two burley bruisers step out of the limo and make a bee line right for her. She looked up toward her apartment. No go there. She'd take them right to Shi and her son. She looked toward the back of the alley. She _could _try to hop the fence but they looked fit, like they could keep up with her. She cursed again, held her hands up. _Well-Fuck-Me-I-Surrender_ was written all over her face. She was thrust rather unceremoniously into the back of the limo, was sandwiched betwixt the ever-changing Amber and her sadistic brother Pavi. No, Pavi was twisted. Luigi was sadistic. Twisted Pavi.

PAVI(excited): "_Oh, her face is-a beautiful!_"

Shura shivered and wanted to curl up inside herself and die right then. _Ohmygod! He'sgonnaripmyfaceoff! _

AMBER: "_Don't you touch her!_"

PAVI: "_But, sister-_"

Amber sent her brother a scathing look and Pavi thankfully was forced to concede. Shura couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief. She rather liked her face and liked where it was. Finally, her twinkling eyes rested on the man across from her.

SHURA(not surprised): "_Why didn't I guess?_

_It's always you that gets_

_Me into this sort of mess?_"

GR: "_You've never asked for less._

_Be grateful; she'd rather see you dead. _

_Blood everywhere and your head-"_

SHURA: "_I get the picture._

_Doesn't mean I don't wanna hit 'er_."

He sounded not in the least contrite about the whole deal and she couldn't really begrudge him. Well, not very much anyway. Now, she was too busy worrying about Shi and her son. She'd left him with a stranger really. A sweet one but still... And anyway the car drove on, a dead silence pervading the odd foursome.


	9. Careful With Her Face!

**Chapter 9**

**Careful With Her Face!**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own REPO! It was on my Birth-mas list and Santa/Momma didn't come through.**

**Author's Note: **

**So sorry about the name! **Sailor Onyx Pluto.**Damn, I need to get my eyes checked! **Moon **and **Pluto **aren't even close to the same word or the same fuckin' world! Dayum! Okay, so, I was already thinking about Danny as a name for the boy but I've got this friend named Daniel and his sister calls him Danny and sometimes he's an asshole... Sometimes! So, Charlie it is! Also, I just realized there hasn't been much in way of describing Shura, so I will try to include that.**

The car ride was silent and awkward and uncomfortable. Really, it was a lot of things no one wanted to mention. Strange. Crazy.

SHURA(banging on the window behind her):

"_Hey, you!_

_Learn to fucking drive!_

_We wanna get there alive!_"

Amber glared which wasn't that terrifying. It was more the crazy-bitch death-stare, not a _I-Am-Going-To-Kill-You-Before-We-Get-There _sort of glare. Pavi... Well, Shura sure as hell couldn't tell what the fuck he was doing. He looked like he'd rather be somewhere else, with someone else, making out with himself. _That damn mirror is creepy!_, Shura thought, glancing at the vanity in his hand. She repressed a chill and shook her head of shaggy brown hair.

**XOXO**

_Meanwhile, across town, _proper introductions were made. Shilo discovered the boy's name was Charlie; he also likes bugs... a lot.

SHILO: "_If I ever get back home_

_I can show you my collection."_

CHARLIE: "_Mom wouldn't let me, I bet._

_She'd worry and fret_

_Way too much._"

SHILO: "_She's your mother._

_What d'you expect?_"

CHARLIE: "_It's like I'm already dead!_

_I'd rather be_

_Then she'd see!_"

SHI.: "_Don't say thing's you don't understand._

_Don't say it if you don't mean it._"

CHARLIE: "_But I do!_

_It's true!_

_She treats me like I'm already gone_

_I guess, it won't be too long!_

_She's already used to that idea then!"_

SHI.: "_Enough! Enough! Enough!_

_I can't take this; I'm through!_

_Don't ever say that agian!_

_She'd die if you do!_

_You don't know what it's like to be alone._

_Really, completely on your own!_

_It's like something's missing!_

_You see it in couples_

_When they're kissing._

_You see it in kids_

_When they're playing hide-n-seek_

_and a few decide to peek._

_You see everywhere._

_Something's missing_

_And I couldn't figure it out!_

_But now I just want to shout!_"

Charlie rested his head on Shilo's chest. Listened to the stead rythm of her heartbeat. Felt her chest rise and fall with each agitated breath.

CHARLIE(contrite): "_I'm sorry, Shi!_

_I didn't mean to make you cry!_

_Honest, I'll try!_

_I won't talk like that anymore!_"

**XOXO**

Shura and Graverobber went willingly enough but the two big dudes felt the need to manhandle them anyway. Probably because Amber told them to. _Fucking bitch.,_ Shura and Graverobber thought in unison for what was probably the fourty-second time that day. They were herded rather like cattle up to the top most floor. Amber's office. It was a stark contrast to Rotti's office. Rotti's office was masculine but not over done; Amber's office looked like a unicorn vomited all over the place. Shura rubbed at her tawny eyes with the palms of her hands. Surely this wasn't_ legitimately_ Amber's office?

G.R.: "_This is just wrong-"_

SHURA: "_I hope this doesn't take too long!_

_I think it's making me sick._"

Luigi practically pranced in, his trusty, rusty switchblade _chnk_-ing as he toyed with it.

LUIGI: "_Shut the fuck up!_"

AMBER: "_No, no, no!_

_I want them to talk!_

_I want them to tell me everything!_

_I want them to sing_

_Like fucking canaries!_"

SHURA(under her breath, snide):

"_And I want pancakes_

_With blueberries."_

G.R.: "_That's not happening!_"

AMBER: "_Speak up!_

_Or I start breaking bones!_"

Shura and Graverobber shared a knowing look. Both with equally rakish grins, they pointed to one another.

G.R./SHURA: "_Him/Her first!_"

LUIGI: "_How 'bout together!"_

PAVI: "_Careful with her face!_"

AMBER: "_Brother, you have poor taste-_"

SHURA: "_Hey! That's not very polite-"_

G.R.: "_You're not right._

_Worrying about _that

_When we're in _this _mess._"

AMBER: "_I could care less_

_Unless somebody starts talking_

_About Shilo Fucking Wallace!_"


	10. Just Like Me, Baby!

**Chapter 10**

**Just Like Me, Baby!**

**Disclaimer: **

***closes eyes tightly* I wish I may, I wish I might... Please, God, don't get me into a legal fight! I don't have the money to pay for the rights, honey! In a few more words, not mine! Shura, Charlie, and the plot line I'm formulating, however, are!**

**A/N: I'd like to consider this the halfway point but it might not be.**

Shura and Graverobber shared one of thier long, wild-eyed looks before turning tight-lipped. Neither, it seemed, intended to betray Shilo. _She's just a kid.,_ was thier perspective reasoning. Amber grinned maliciously and snapped her wrist. One of her bruisers yanked Shura back into the elevator, Pavi and Luigi following like dogs. Before the doors slid to a close, Graverobber winked, looking very puck-ish. That sort of look that meant he was up to something. _Or something's about to be.,_ Shura mused, keeping her eyes firmly positioned on the doors. _Don't let them enjoy it. Whatever they're planning on, don't let them enjoy it!_

She was escorted into the very bowels of GeneCO. Her heart battered against her chest. A wild, thrumming hammer against her ribcage.

They thrust her into a small, dark room and left her there.

SHURA: "_I'm a fucking idiot!_"

**XOXO**

Back up in the sickeningly pink, frilly office.

AMBER: "_You're a fucking idiot!_

_You're completely worthless!_

_I wish I could hit-_"

G.R.(grinning): "_Bitch, please._

_You're a no good sleaze._

_Just like me, baby!_"

Before Amber or Graverobber could get into their... _shenanigans?_... Luigi and Pavi showed up.

AMBER(clearly pissed): "_Perfect timing!_"

PAVI: "_Sister, please!_

_It was timing enough!_"

Amber said nothing more and turned her attention, all her attention, now to Luigi.

AMBER(not quite singing): "_Oh, Luigi?_

_Do me a favor?_

_Something nice?_

_Something sweet?_

_For me, dear? _

_I wanna hear..._

_him SCREAM!"_

LUIGI(that damn switchblade! It's there in his hands. Glinting in the light. Very _Sweeny Todd_ this moment!): "_My pleasure, my treasure!_"

He advanced toward Graverobber.

**XOXO**

Shura counted the seconds untill they became minutes. And the minutes untill they became hours. And the hours... she lost count after that. She banged her fists against the walls. Against the door. Against the floor.

In the middle of a slew of curses, the door opened and Graverobber tumbled in. Shura reached for him, felt a lean, broken body beneath her hands, and was dragged away by Amber's Bruisers.

SHURA: "_Oh, man, I really hate this bitch_

_And I don't say that lightly._

_I've got an itch_

_To scratch_

_And her face looks like it'll do mightily-_

_Well, I knew I'd have to face 'er._

_Eventually_

_I really just wanna tase 'er."_


End file.
